


"I Love You." "I Know."

by Pantton_Sandacers



Series: Ssides Holiday Love Confessions [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Romance, Star Wars - Freeform, and patton loves him for it, logan is an adorable nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantton_Sandacers/pseuds/Pantton_Sandacers
Summary: Logan can't believe Patton hasn't seen any of the Star Wars movies, so he decides they're going to binge them all.  Feelings are accidentally revealed, and cuteness ensues.





	"I Love You." "I Know."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TSTrashCaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSTrashCaptain/gifts).



> I made this in one day after hearing about Mew's birthday! I hope I did well on this fic as I am currently a little under the weather.

The coffee maker slowly filled Logan's Stormtrooper mug. He'd woken up a few minutes ago and hadn't even dressed properly. He was clad in a Star Wars T-shirt, pajama pants with tiny R2-D2's printed on them, and fuzzy Chewbacca house slippers. Typically, Logan wouldn't wear such...  unusual attire outside of his room, but today was special, today was May the 4th.

Patton walked into the kitchen wearing a shirt with a kitten, paw-print pajama pants, and fuzzy unicorn house slippers. "Morning, Lo!" He smiled, flushing slightly at seeing the other dressed so casually, "I like your PJs!"

"Thank you, Patton, May the 4th be with you," Logan greeted.

"Huh?" Patton looked confused.

"It's a play on 'may the force be with you'," Logan stated plainly.

"Ooh, this is one of those Star Wars things, right? Also, I love that you're participating in a pun holiday, Logan!"

Logan sighed slightly, smiling unnoticeably. Ever since he'd began to develop a crush on the fatherly trait he found himself enjoying puns more and more, "Puns aside, Patton... have you,, seen the Star Wars movies?"

Patton thought for a moment, "I don't think so, I just never got around to it."

Logan's jaw dropped, "Never?"

Patton shrugged, "Guess not."

"Patton, I will not stand for this."

"Then maybe you should take a seat!"

Logan rolled his eyes with a hint of a fondness, "You know what? I will take a seat... with you, in my room, with all 6 of the Star Wars movies."

Patton smiled at the idea of spending more time with Logan, "I thought there were 9 movies though?"

"We don't count the prequels, and the new movies are good, no matter what others say, including Rogue One."

Patton chuckled at how passionate Logan was on the subject, "Alright, Han SoLo... GAN!" Patton laughed at his own joke.

Patton's pun combined with his outburst of laughter made a blush spread across Logan's face. He couldn't help how flustered he got when Patton looked so adorable, but he willed himself to hide the pinkness.

~*~

After they ate breakfast together, popcorn was made, and they settled into the comfort of Logan's Star-Wars themed bedsheets. They sat under the covers, not quite snuggled together, but with their legs touching.

As they observed the previews for movies long-since released, Patton spoke up, "I'm glad you're introducing me to these movies, Logan!" he beamed at the other.

Fortunately when Logan blushed from Patton's adorable smile, it was mostly hidden by the dimmed lights and drawn blinds (for the movie theatre effect), "Of course, I'm a fan of the movies and I feel that you will enjoy them too."

"I'm just glad you're here to watch them with me! That way I don't have to watch them... _solo_!" Patton laughed again.

Logan threw his head back in mock annoyance, but in truth, he was trying to hide the smile that crept onto his face from Patton's humor.

"You sure do like Han Solo, don't you? You've already made two puns about him and you haven't even seen the movies yet," Logan pointed out, amused.

"Well, Harrison Ford is such a sweetheart and he's just so cute! Who's your favorite character, Lo?"

"While I appreciate each character's importance to the series, I'd have to say my favorite is Princess Leia. She's royalty, she kicks butt when she fights, her ambition is admirable, she's incredibly intelligent, and she knows how to get what she wants. I could write a whole essay about the reasons why I love her- and Carrie Fisher, may she rest in peace."

Patton nodded sympathetically, remembering the loss of our princess, Carrie Fisher, "Well, maybe I can be the Patton Leia to your Han SoLogan!" Patton smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Logan blushed at the romantic implication, "Um,, yes. I believe I would like that very much," Logan couldn't help but smile, could his crush _actually_ want to be in a relationship with him?

Patton giggled, "Yay! I still don't know that much about the movies, but from what I've seen they're such good besties! And I'm glad you want us to be besties like they are!" he smiled and focused his attention on the tv screen, still showing previews.

Logan's face reddened, it appeared Patton was not trying to start a romantic relationship with him, and Logan had just implied he _would_ like to. Oh no. What would Patton think when he sees that Han Solo and Princess Leia are a couple? How would he react? Surely he would figure out Logan has a crush on him, would he still want to be friends after that?

Logan realized panicking was helping nothing, so he tried to take his mind off the subject and simply focus on the time he had left with Patton as friends before his feelings for the other were exposed.

The previews soon ended, and the sounds of the iconic theme filled Logan’s ears and calmed him, distracting from his worries.

~*~

By the time the kiss scene between Han and Leia arrived, Logan had forgotten about revealing his feelings, but the scene served as an unfriendly reminder, sending panic through his veins. Cautiously, he looked over at Patton, expecting the sight of him discomforted and awkward with the romantic development between Han and Leia being compared to his and Logan's friendship.

However, Patton was grinning at the screen and squealing, "Awww! That's so cute!!!"

 _Oh, thank goodness_ , Logan thought, _he seems to have forgotten all about what I said earlier_. He let out a breath, not noticeable to Patton though, and attempted to relax.

Though Logan wouldn't admit it to himself, he was slightly... disappointed. He hoped perhaps Patton would return his feelings and admire the unintentional Star-Wars related love confession, but he supposed it was for the best Patton didn't remember, helping him to avoid any possible heartbreak.

Logan shook his head subtly, pulling himself out of his thoughts and back to the movie.

~*~

Eventually came the scene where Leia kisses Luke, which greatly confused Patton, "I thought Leia liked Han? Why did she kiss Luke?"

"I believe it was to simply make Han jealous, I try not to read too much into the 'love triangle' some fans believe exist between Luke, Han, and Leia."

"Oh, okay," Patton turned his attention back to the screen, "Well don't spoil anything, but I hope Han and Leia get together! They'd be so cute!!!" Patton sighed dreamily.

Logan's face flushed again, not doing anything to acknowledge Patton's comment, both not to spoil anything and not to draw attention to how much he was blushing.

If Patton wanted Leia and Han to become a couple, did that mean he wanted he and Logan to become a couple? Logan had _technically_ said he would like to be the "Han SoLogan" to Patton's "Patton Leia," so Patton knew Logan wasn't uncomfortable with the idea, but is this really what Patton meant?

Once again, Logan focused on the movie to distract himself from his own internal conflict.

~*~

"I love you."

"I know."

Tears spilled from Patton's eyes as the pair exchanged their last words before Han Solo was frozen in carbonite. Patton sobbed silently and leaned into Logan's chest.

Logan was slightly surprised at Patton's actions, but wrapped an arm around Patton nonetheless, attempting to comfort him.

Upon feeling Logan's embrace, Patton wrapped his arms around Logan's torso, burying his head further into Logan's chest and crying.

Though Logan was inexperienced with affection, he attempted to gently rub Patton's back, hoping this would calm him, he assumed it was working from the way Patton had stopped crying slightly and leaned into Logan's touch, smiling through tears as he was held in Logan's arm.

Logan was blushing madly, but grateful Patton couldn't see his face. He continued to hold Patton in his arms for as long as Patton seemed to be content.

Logan's mind raced as he tried to determine what this meant, Patton had initiated physical contact with him, (which is one of the 5 love languages, particularly one that Patton seemed to enjoy) and when Logan returned the physical touch, Patton encouraged him with non-verbal cues; moving closer.

So far everything seemed to be going well, but this wasn’t enough evidence for Logan to draw a clear conclusion. Rather than thinking about it over and over, Logan decided it’d be best to, once again, focus on the movie.

~*~

Leia and Han had just kissed after Leia explained she and Luke were siblings, and that she loved Han, and Patton, still cuddled close to Logan in his protective hold, squealed in delight, “That’s so sweet! They ended up together!!”

Logan blushed further, wrapping his arms around Patton slightly more as he was closer to him now. He glanced over at the clock, and upon seeing it was nearly noon, spoke up, “Patton, perhaps after this episode is over we should take a lunch break so that we can discuss,, um, the movies... together.”

Patton made a hum of agreement, “Sounds great, Lo!” he snuggled closer to the other trait, and the blush deepened on Logan’s face.

Logan began to mull over whether or not to bring up the subject of their friendship being compared to Princess Leia and Han Solo’s relationship during their marathon break. Eventually though, he decided it would be best to talk about it, rather than leaving the subject ignored and his questions unanswered forever, so for the rest of the movie, Logan thought about how to approach the subject, what he should say to Patton, what the chances were of him being rejected, and how to deal with the heartbreak.

~*~

When the movie finally ended, Patton smiled, sighing contently and lying his head on Logan’s chest, “Those were awesome, Lo! Thank you so much for introducing me to them! I can’t wait to see the rest!”

Logan chuckled, “Indeed,” his face was heating further from Patton’s new closeness, not that it was unwelcome.

Logan took a breath to steady himself, “Patton, I...” he trailed off, sure of what he had planned in his mind, but too nervous to say his words quite yet.

“Yeah?” Patton curiously asked.

“Um... perhaps we should make ourselves some lunch now,” Logan proceeded, removing his arm from its place around Patton and moving off the bed quickly.

Logan’s quick movements caused Patton to flop against the mattress, as he was practically lying on Logan. “Oh, yeah. Alrighty! Let’s go get us some food,” Patton smiled, covering up the slight disappointment he felt at no longer being held in Logan’s arms, cradled closely against his chest.

~*~

As they ate they discussed the movies Patton had seen so far, and their conversation continued back in Logan’s room as they sat across from each other on Logan’s bed, “Which non-human character was your favorite?”

“Oooh, that’s tough, I’d have to say Chewie ‘cause he’s just so cute and huggable!”

Logan nodded in agreement, “I admire his battle tactics and his loyalty to Han Solo," Logan paused, seeing his opportunity, "And um,, speaking of Han Solo...”

“Yeah?” Patton gazed at Logan with kind eyes.

“Um,, before the movies, you mentioned that... well, rather, you _offered_ to be the, um, ‘Patton Leia’ to my ‘Han SoLogan,’ and,, I agreed,” Logan started, fidgeting nervously with his hands. “But, at the time you said this, you were under the impression their relationship was entirely platonic, and um, well, now that you’ve _seen_ the movies and uh, know that their relationship was romantic...,” he sighed, “Uh, I suppose what I’m trying to say is...” Logan looked into Patton’s eyes with a glimmer of hope, overshadowed by fear, “Do you... still want me to be your,, Han SoLogan?”

A huge grin burst across Patton’s pink face as he eagerly nodded his head, “I would love for you to be my Han SoLogan!”

Logan let out a sigh of relief, grinning uncontrollably, “I’m happy to hear that Patton,” Logan hesitated for a moment before opening his arms, offering Patton a hug.

Patton’s eyes lit up before he tackle-hugged Logan, causing him to fall back onto his mattress. Patton shuffled so he was lying on top of Logan, arms wrapped around his neck as he nuzzled Logan’s chin, sighing contently.

After getting over the initial shock from the hug, Logan wrapped his arms around Patton’s torso, holding him protectively against his chest, smiling. Logan let the comfortable silence settle in around them before he spoke again, “Hey, Patton Leia?”

A soft giggle from Patton, “Yes, Han SoLogan?”

“I love you.”

Patton grinned again before replying, “I know.”


End file.
